Remonter sur scelle
by LilyTom
Summary: Roland, le fils de Regina présente son amoureux : Henry, le fils d'Emma. Les deux femmes vont succomber à un coup de foudre foudroyant et apprendre à revivre l'amour à quatre, en famille et à deux.


_**Hello, ****me revoilà avec un OS en attendant la suite de Poupées russes, qui arrivera bientôt. **_

_**Je suis étonnée de n'avoir jamais lu de fiction sur l'équitation sachant que Regina en est passionnée (où alors ne les ais - je jamais trouvées, dans ce cas n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part).**_

_**Quoiqu'il en soit, je me suis dit que puisqu'il en était ainsi, je n'avais qu'à en inventer une : alors voici.**_

_**En espérant que cela plaise. N'hésitez pas à commenter et à me dire si vous voulez d'autres os. **_

_**Sur ce, BoNNe leCtuRe à tOUs :D**_

* * *

-Allez maman ! On va être en retard !

-Nan mais dis donc ! C'est toi qui, en plus de m'avoir saoulé pour que je m'habille bien, est arrivé en retard.

Henry grognait et tapait du pied pour la énième fois aujourd'hui. Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait jamais été stressé de sa vie qu'aujourd'hui. Il faut dire qu'aujourd'hui était un grand jour : Henry présentait pour la première fois son petit - copain à sa mère.

Les deux s'étaient rencontrés durant les vacances d'été puis ils s'étaient retrouvés par hasard à la cantine de leur fac. Coup de foudre. Henry avait été celui qui avait eu le plus de mal à accepter ses sentiments, n'y ayant à vrai dire, jamais réfléchis.

Mais au bout de cinq mois, les deux garçons avaient finis par s'embrasser après une balade à cheval dans les plaines. Mais si Henry n'avait pas cessé de parler de l'élu de son coeur et d'émettre son nom à longueur de temps, il n'avait avoué son idylle que deux semaines auparavant.

Emma s'en doutait depuis quelques temps à dire vrai, mais elle était ravie pour son fils. Quoique, elle ne manqua pas néanmoins, de gentiment le disputer pour avoir attendu quatre mois pour lui en faire part.

Elle avait donc imposé un dîner pour rencontrer l'ami de son fils, mais avait bien vite déchantée en apprenant que finalement, elle rencontrerait par la même occasion la mère.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais cela la rendait nerveuse.

Enfin ils sortirent de la voiture et avancèrent rapidement jusqu'au restaurant.

-Oh et pas de blagues bizarres ou de bourde, okay ? Et parle pas trop cheval, sa mère aime pas vraiment ça parce que ...

-Oui, Henry, tu me l'as déjà répété !

Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant dont une odeur d'épices et de poissons émanait. Ils furent immédiatement accueillis par une petite blonde avec une queue de cheval et un tee-shirt rouge flamboyant.

-Bonjour, on a réservé au nom de Swan Mills, informa Henry.

-Oh, oui ! Vos amis sont déjà arrivés. Je vais vous y conduire.

Les deux suivirent leur guide de fortune et apercurent rapidement les deux autres.

Henry avanca plus rapidement et embrassa chastement son copain, celui - ci s'étant levé en le voyant.

-Maman, je te présente Roland.

-Maman, je te présente Henry.

Emma observa le dit Roland avec un grand sourire. Le garçon était aussi grand qu'Henry, des cheveux bruns adorablement bouclés et semblait encore avoir sa bouille de bébé. Il ...

-Bonjour, Regina Mills, la mère de Roland, interrompit, une superbe femme, les songes de la blonde pour se présenter.

-Bon ... bonjour, Emma Swan, la mère d'Henry, répondit Emma troublé par la jeune femme assise qui lui tendait sa main.

Elle lui rendit la poignée de main, subjuguée par la beauté devant elle. C'est terriblement troublée qu'elle s'asseya.

La mère de Roland était ce que l'on appelait un canon de la beauté. Les cheveux aussi noir que son teint n'était pâle, des lèvres pulpeuses et rouge et des traits très fins. Oui, une déesse.

Le repas débuta avec un léger malaise. Puis Roland entama la discussion sur des questions de base telle que : comment a été votre journée ?

-Tranquille et génial puisque j'ai passée la journée avec toi, sourit niaisement Henry sous les yeux moqueur de sa mère et attendris de Regina.

-Et toi, maman ?

-Ennuyante entre les réunions pour le projet de la bibliothèque et les clients se prenant pour des empereurs, s'exaspéra Regina.

-Que faites vous comme métier, Regina ? Demanda Emma, très intéressée.

-Je suis architecte.

-LA meilleure architecte, souligna Roland.

Emma sourit en constatant que les deux en face d'elle étaient aussi complices qu'elle ne l'était avec Henry. Cela avait toujours était sa règle d'or : elle voulait avoir une relation unique avec son fils, et elle était ravie de voir qu'il semblait en être de même pour la famille en face d'elle.

Le serveur passa et les quatre prirent commande. Regina fût la plus surprise en entendant ce qu'avait commandé Henry et Emma. Roland étant habitué à voir Henry avaler pratiquement un restaurant à lui tout seul se contenta de rire sous les yeux éberlué de Regina.

-Henry, Emma, je crois que vous venez de choquer ma mère.

-Pas de ma faute, j'ai trop la dalle, répondit Henry.

-Moi aussi, j'ai pas eu le temps de manger ce midi.

-Quoi ? 'Ma, faut que tu manges le midi, gronda Henry.

-Hey ! J'ai pas eu le temps, tu sais bien sinon j'aurais mangé.

-Maman aussi oublie souvent de manger si je suis pas là, gronda à son tour Roland.

-Dis - donc ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas faire notre procès, rétorqua Regina.

-Dis pas le contraire maman. Tu es, à la fois la première à m'engueuler parce que je mange pas assez ou équilibrement et la première à ne rien manger le midi et parfois même le soir quand je ne suis pas là.

-Pourquoi n'avez - vous pas eu le temps ? Demanda Regina pour détourner le sujet d'elle.

-Merci Regina de vous servir de moi pour ne plus vous faire gronder, se moqua Emma mais son coeur manqua soudainement un battement lorsque la brune lui sourit d'un air carnassier, diablement sexy. J'avais un cheval qui s'était blessé.

-Oh, vous travaillez avec les cheveux.

-Yep, je suis dresseuse de chevaux sauvages.

La discussion continua ainsi sur les chevaux à la grande surprise de tous. En effet, Roland avait prévenu Henry que sa mère était assez frileuse à le laisser monter à cheval et même à en parler, l'équitation étant la cause de son handicap.

Puis la discussion dévia un peu plus sur la vie. Ainsi, Emma apprit que la brune était veuve et était très proche de sa soeur qui l'avait grandement soutenu dans son deuil comme elle l'avait fait quelques années auparavant lorsque celle - ci avait perdu son mari d'un cancer.

Quant à la brune, elle apprit que le père d'Henry était parti sans donner de nouvelles alors qu'Emma était enceinte de huit mois. Il a craqué sous mes sautes d'humeur, plaisanta Emma.

Mais au travers toutes ces belles paroles, se menait un combat tumultueux dans le coeur des deux femmes. En effet, toutes deux étaient subjuguées par l'autre. Fascinées et foudroyées. Et le repas finit bien trop rapidement au goût des deux femmes qui ne comprenait pas ce qui leur arrivait.

**SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ**

Cinq mois étaient passé depuis la rencontre au restaurant et le courant passait toujours aussi bien. Une routine hebdomadaire s'installa entre la famille Swan et la famille Mills.

En effet, au moins une fois par semaine, les deux familles se retrouvaient pour manger et passer du temps ensemble. Et pour le plus grand bonheur des deux garçons, les deux mères s'entendaient à merveille, de même qu'avec l'amoureux de leur fils respectifs.

Cela se faisait toujours au Manoir Mills, intitulé par Roland lorsqu'il était plus jeune : Le Manoir du bonheur, pour des raisons pratiques. En effet, Emma et Henry vivait dans un tout petit appartement, sans ascenseur, ne permettant pas ainsi à Regina de se déplacer à son aise avec son fauteuil roulant.

Mais si les deux femmes s'entendaient si bien, c'était notamment parce que leurs sentiments mutuels de cessaient de grandir sans même qu'elles ne puissent y faire quelque chose. Et leurs sentiments s'étaient concrétisés il y a de cela un mois et demi.

Emma et Regina étaient sortis pour une fois, seules, entres -elles. Le soir, en rentrant, Regina avait crevé et n'avait pas de roue de secours. La dépanneuse était injoignable à cause de l'évident manque de réseau dû à l'orage qui s'abattait sur la ville. Emma habitant à 10 minutes à pied, les deux femmes s'empressèrent d'atteindre au plus vite l'appartement d'Emma.

N'importe quel passant aurait pu rire de ces deux grands enfants riant à gorge déployée, l'une courant et poussant l'autre. Les deux femmes entrèrent trempées et frigorifiées dans le hall d'entrée. Emma s'affala sur les vieux escaliers face à l'entrée et continua de rire avec Regina, ahanante.

Après quelques minutes où Emma récupéra son souffle, la belle blonde se leva et passa un bras sous les genoux de Regina et un derrière son dos pour la transporter jusqu'à son appartement. Elle ouvrit difficilement la porte de sa main la plus basse et entra pour déposer Regina dans le canapé.

Puis, elle fit demi tour et courut aller récupérer le fauteuil roulant laissé en bas. A son retour, elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la brune qui observait, minutieusement, l'appartement. Les cheveux trempés et le teint blanc, elle était toujours aussi magnifique.

Pour éviter qu'elles ne tombent toutes les deux malades, notamment Regina dont les déficiences immunitaires étaient fragiles, elles troquèrent leurs habits mouillés et froids contre des habits chauds.

Emma se hâta également à faire deux chocolats chauds remplis de chantilly et de cannelle. Entourées d'un même plaid, elles étaient collées et se sentaient parfaitement à leur place. Si bien que lorsque leur regard se croisèrent, s'embrasser était une évidence. Un baiser absolument incroyable, serein, timide mais passionné s'engagea soudainement. Jusqu'à :

-Ça ne va pas ? Demanda Emma après s'être faite repousser par Regina qui semblait de plus en plus mal.

-Non. Je ... pardon ... On ne peut pas faire ça.

-Pourquoi ? A cause de nos fils ? Je pense au contraire qu'ils seraient ravis, rassura Emma sans pour autant réinstaller un contact physique.

-Tu ... tu crois ?

-Bien-sûr. On passe déjà tout notre temps ensemble et puis j'aime bien croire que nos fils ne sont pas ingrats et veulent notre bonheur.

-Ce n'est pas ça, c'est ... Emma.. tu mérites mieux, avoua Regina en baissant les yeux sur ses mains d'un coup plus intéressantes qu'autre chose.

-Parce que tu te penses pas assez bien pour moi ?

-Je suis paraplégique Emma, annonça Regina comme une fatalité.

-Ouais, j'avais remarqué. Et alors ? Ça ne me pose pas de problème, Regina ...

-Tu dis ça maintenant, mais à la longue ça va t'embêter, te mettre mal à l'aise. Je tombe souvent malade, et question sexualité je ne ressens rien... expliqua Regina, gênée et les larmes aux yeux.

-Okay stop. Regarde moi ma belle, demanda Emma en prenant son visage dans ses mains. Ça fait des mois, depuis notre rencontre à vrai dire, que j'attends ça. Je te trouve géniale, intelligente, belle, époustouflante. Alors oui, tu as un handicap, mais ça n'est pas censé faire tout, c'est juste un petit obstacle, mais pas insurmontable. Et tu n'est pas sans savoir que j'adore faire de l'obstacle.

Je t'avoue que moi aussi j'ai peur. Pour deux choses. La première est que si on tente quelque chose, ça sera la première fois depuis des années. La seconde est qu'il est vrai que j'ai peur de ne pas savoir comment faire, mais tout ça ça s'apprend. Et je veux apprendre : pour toi et pour moi. Idem pour le sexe, il y a des tonnes de façons de faire ça sans passer par en bas de la ceinture et puis au pire, ça fait des années que je n'ai rien fait alors je peux m'en passer.

Par compte, de toi je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus me passer de toi.

-D'accord.

-D'accord ?

-D'accord.

-D'accord, hurla Emma avant de fondre sur les lèvres de la brune.

Finalement, elle s finirent la nuit ensemble, dans le lit d'Emma. Regina fermement protégée par les bras d'Emma.

**SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ**

Et deux mois plus tard, les deux femmes filaient le parfait amour. Regina en avait parlé avec sa sœur et sa mère. Emma en avait parlé à sa soeur, Mary - Margaret et à Henry, le père de Regina.

Il s'avérait qu'Emma et Henry s'était rencontré des années auparavant, avant même la naissance de son Henry. Le vieil homme avait engagé Emma sur un tournoi de cheval sur lequel elle devait laver boxes et cheveux.

Et elle s'était liée d'amitié avec le vieil homme. Plus tard, à la naissance d'Henry elle avait recroisé l'homme. Elle était au plus bas : l'homme qu'elle croyait être celui de sa vie, l'homme pour qui elle avait abandonné sa passion pour les chevaux, l'avait abandonnée avec toutes ses économies.

Henry S. avait donc décidé d'aider Emma et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il l'aida à faire ses études pour être vétérinaire et dresseuse de cheveaux sauvages. Elle travailla quelque temps dans un ranch et puis, il y a deux ans, elle avait postulé pour travailler dans le ranch Mills, sa mère venant de mourir. Henry, plus que ravi d'avoir sa fille de coeur avec lui, accepta sans réfléchir à deux fois et sans même avoir tenu au courant sa femme.

Mary - Margaret, vivant une relation longue distance décida de les suivre pour ne pas être seule et pour se rapprocher de son cher et tendre. Et super nouvelle : celui - ci décida de la rejoindre sur la Côte Ouest des Etats - Unis. Depuis, elle filait le parfait amour avec David, un bébé étant même en route.

Quoiqu'il en soit, les deux protagonistes aussi vivaient leur idylle. Mais, leurs deux fils n'étaient pas au courant et cela commençait à leur peser.

Un après midi, elles discutaient de la manière dont elles pourraient l'annoncer aux deux hommes de leur vie tout en ne cessant de s'embrasser, Regina étant sur les genoux d'Emma. Ceci rendait la conversation légèrement peu productive.

Quand soudain ...

-MAMAN ?! Hurlèrent deux voix masculines, faisant sursauter les deux femmes.

-Henry ? Roland ?

-Vache, c'est quoi ça ? Demanda Roland sous le choc.

-Les mamans ? Questionna Henry. Les deux femmes ne pipaient mots, alternant leur regard d'Henry à Roland, de Roland à Henry.

-On ... on est ensemble, se lança Regina qui sentait Emma la tenir fermement.

-Ensemble ... comme nous ? Demanda Roland.

-On cherchait justement comment vous l'annoncer, annonca enfin Emma.

-Mais depuis quand ?

-Deux mois.

-Deux mois.

-On ... on ... si ça vous dérange les garçons... commença Regina, voyant que les deux semblaient en état de choc.

Elle commençait à paniquer. Elles venaient tout juste de trouver un équilibre, de consommer leur amour. Maintenant, elle avait peur, tout comme Emma, que les deux enfants n'apprécient pas leur amour naissant et qu'elles ne soient obligé d'y mettre un terme.

-Non. Non. Ça me dérange pas. Ça nous dérange pas ? Questionna Henry à Roland qui approuva. C'est juste que, enfin ... on savait que vous aviez quelqu'un. Enfin on se posait des questions, vous êtes carrément plus heureuse depuis des mois mais ... bah ... on a clairement pas pensé au fait que vous pouviez être ensemble.

-Mais c'est super, hein. De toute façon vous nous avez toujours dit que vous ne vous mêleriez jamais de nos relations, alors nous non plus. Tant que vous êtes heureuses.

L'annonce s'était faite sans aucune ombre et une fois le choc passé, les deux femmes promirent de tout raconter à leurs deux garçons. Le soir, ils firent leur traditionnelle soirée film à la différence que, cette fois, Emma et Regina pouvaient se laisser aller en tant qu'amoureuses, l'une contre l'autre, sans aucune restriction.

**SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ**

Aucune ombre ne figurait sur le tableau sauf une seule : le cheval.

Emma, Henry et Roland passaient énormément de leur temps au ranch. Mais Regina refusait toujours d'y mettre les pieds, ou bien les rares fois où elle le faisait c'était soit pour récupérer les enfants mais elle ne descendait pas de la voiture, soit pour rendre visite à ses parents.

Roland ne s'en inquiétait plus ayant l'habitude et sachant que c'était une chose relevant du domaine de l'impossible pour sa mère. Henry trouvait cela dommage car il avait appris que sa deuxième maman était une cavalière émérite. Mais Emma ne s'en contentait pas notamment parce qu'elle savait que cela ne rendait pas heureuse sa douce et que l'équitation lui manquait.

Regina et Robin, le père de Roland étaient tous les deux des cavaliers de renom. Chevauchant les chevaux sauvages comme personne. Et Regina avait un véritable don avec ces étalons, les comprenant d'un regard.

Mais un jour, lors d'une compétition d'obstacle et alors que Roland n'avait que huit ans, un écureuil passa alors qu'elle était dans les airs. La petite bête fit peur à la grosse qui se cabra en pleine air et retomba lourdement sur les barres d'obstacles, Regina en dessous.

Elle avait réussi à retirer ses jambes des étriers, mais l'étalon avait tellement bougé qu'il s'était retrouvé allongé sur tout le long du corps de Regina. Son corps était compressé entre les barres et l'énorme bête de 570 kg.

Les secours n'avaient pas réussi à dégager la jeune femme ni même le cheval. Lorsqu'ils essayaient de relever la bête pour la décaler, celle - ci repoussait instinctivement tout le monde s'agitant et faisant plus mal encore à Regina.

Ils avaient bien essayé de tirer également Regina, mais celle - ci s'était mise à hurler tant la douleur était atroce. Et pour ne pas faire plus de dégât, il fût décider qu'il fallait retirer la bête en premier. Robin et Henry étaient tous deux terriblement inquiets et ne savaient plus quoi faire pour la jeune femme qui agonisait et pleurait sans jamais s'arrêter. Malheureusement, elle ne perdait pas conscience. Une fois son cheval euthanasié, ils purent le retirer à l'aide d'une charrue et la jeune femme fut dégagée et perdit, enfin, conscience.

Le verdict était tombé : la moelle épinière était touchée et Regina était paraplégique. Le tout irréversible.

Les mois qui suivirent furent vraiment très difficiles tant pour Robin que pour Regina. Et Roland passa beaucoup de temps chez ses grands - parents, notament quand ses parents se disputaient ou que Regina devenait trop aigrie. Mais les choses avaient fini par s'arranger : mais les cheveaux étaient devenus le traumatisme de Regina.

Dès qu'elle en voyait ou s'en approchait trop, elle suffoquait. Elle retrouvait l'horrible sensation qu'elle avait vécu lors du tragique accident. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver sous ce poids énorme, elle avait l'impression de revivre l'euthanasie de Roccinante. Et Robin était mort probablement trop tôt pour qu'elle ne se donne la peine d'essayer à nouveau.

Regina avait raconté tout cela à Emma et celle - ci s'était mis en tête de réussir à, au moins, la faire revenir au Ranch.

Aussi, Emma s'évertuait à relater sa journée au détail près à Regina. Et si, au départ, sa compagne esquivait le sujet; depuis quelques temps, elle s'intéressait de plus en plus, posant même des questions et donnant son avis. Jusqu'à ce mercredi.

Emma avait parlé d'un cheval qui avait été maltraité et qui refusait de se faire monter ou même approcher dont elle devait en recevoir la livraison au Ranch. Regina n'était vraiment pas rassurée, alors elle décida de venir plus tôt les chercher.

Elle pensait arriver avant l'animal, mais ils arrivèrent en même temps. Elle dut donc rester dans sa voiture, le coeur battant la chamade et le sang circulant si vite dans sa tête qu'il lui faisait mal. Sa mère l'avait rejointe, lui tenant la main et elles observaient au long la terrible bête.

À peine la porte du vanne fut elle ouverte que l'étalon éjecta Henry.S pour sortir.

Un sublime étalon crème surgit.

Tous essayèrent de calmer l'animal, mais il était impossible. Il ne cessait de se cabrer, se rendant violent et pour lui et pour les autres.

Soudain, Regina eu une idée et la peur qui lui enserrait les entrailles la poussa à l'exécuter. Elle alluma l'auto - radio et mis "Stand up Tragedy" à fond. Le retentissement fit sursauter tout le monde, y compris le cheval. Elle descendit de sa voiture sous l'oeil paniqué et fier de sa mère. Un des palefreniers, August commença à hurler sur Regina, mais Emma l'arrêta.

Tout semblait s'être arrêté. Plus personne ne bougeait ni même l'étalon ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

À environ 10 mètres du cheval, Regina demanda les cordes qu'ils donnèrent doucement, ce qui fit reculer le cheval. Regina les posa sur ses genoux pour avancer vers une mangeoire remplie d'eau et jeta, une à une et lentement, les cordes dedans.

Puis, elle se remis face à la bête pour le fixer. Personne ne savaient ce qu'il se passait, probablement même pas les deux. Mais cela se passait et c'était totalement intriguant. Merveilleux.

-Il restera dans le parc, dit - elle d'un ton sans appel en commençant à se diriger vers ledit parc.

-Non, on peut le ... commença August avant de se faire stopper par une main de Regina et un regard noir.

Elle ouvrit le parc avec un peu de mal et resta derrière la barrière, grande ouverte.

Regina réussi à faire comprendre à Emma qu'ils devaient tous bouger et partirent. Ils ne restait dans la cour que la musique retentissante, Regina et l'étalon.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, l'étalon capitula et avança vers l'enclos. Il s'arrêta à environ deux mètres de Regina, comme pour un ultime défi. Mais celle - ci, le coeur battant, le défia également. Finalement, le cheval entra et Regina referma la barrière.

Elle retourna à sa voiture sous l'oeil admirateur de sa famille, avant de repartir. Seule.

**SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ**

Henry, Rolland et Emma étaient rentrés peu de temps après Regina. Ils l'avaient retrouvé en train de faire à manger, dans une atmosphère pesante et stressante.

Les deux garçons montèrent se changer, laissant ainsi un peu de temps aux femmes de discuter.

Emma observa quelques instants Regina s'affairer en cuisine avec des gestes hachés et courts. Regina était sans aucun doute en train de combattre ses angoisses. Emma décida que la jeune femme se torturait trop l'esprit et s'avança vers elle. Elle prit ses mains, la forçant à lâcher le couteau et elle la tourna afin qu'elles puissent être face à face.

-C'était très impressionnant ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure.

-Je n'ai pas réfléchi.

-Ce qui rend cela encore plus impressionnant. En quelques secondes tu as su gagner sa confiance. Je savais que tu étais douée avec les chevaux, mais là, c'est carrément un don.

-Emma... gémit Regina comprenant où sa compagne voulait en venir. Je n'y retournerais pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est trop dur, trop angoissant. Je ne peux pas, refusant Regina, angoissé.

-N'est ce pas une de tes devises : "Toujours avancer, jamais reculer" ? Tu es forte, mais tu restes paralysée par cette peur ...

-Bien - sûr que je reste paralysée par cette peur. JE suis paralysée, Emma. Et cette après-midi, j'ai cru mourir de peur. Je n'avais pas du tout confiance...

-Et il a lui-même compris qu'il fallait faire attention. Je pense qu'il a sentit ton angoisse, et pourtant il ne s'est pas angoissé. Tu devrais y réfléchir, mon amour. Il a peur des humains et toi des chevaux et pourtant cette après-midi vous vous êtes dompté tout les deux, vous avez fait abstractions de vos peurs. Ne crois - tu pas que vous pourriez être un remède l'un pour l'autre ?

-...

-Je sais que le cheval te manque cruellement. Mais n'en parlons plus, réfléchis - y. Déclara Emma en se levant après avoir embrassé le front de sa compagne.

Le repas se fit tranquillement, mais sans grande discussion. Personne ne reparla de l'après-midi durant la soirée, ni même durant les quinze jours qui suivirent.

Emma racontait chaque soir les progrès, disont plutôt les maigres progrès d'Aquilon, l'étalon. Regina écoutait mais ne répondait jamais lorsque l'étalon était évoqué.

Un jour, Emma était revenu dépitée et fatiguée. Elle s'inquiétait énormément pour l'animal. En effet, depuis qu'elle avait réussi à l'amener dans son boxe, celui-ci se laissait mourir en ne mangeant pas et refusait catégoriquement de sortir.

Il était de plus en plus faible et Emma était de plus en plus mal. Elle était certaine qu'il n'attendait que Régina.

Ce soir là, Emma avait craqué et avait longuement pleuré ne supportant plus de voir ce magnifique étalon se laisser mourir juste parce que des hommes n'avaient pas su le respecter et faire attention à lui. Emma avait fini par s'endormir, épuisée moralement, dans les bras de Regina. Celle-ci ne trouva cependant pas le sommeil, elle ne cessait de repenser à Aquilon.

Vers 3 heures du matin, elle ne tint plus et réveilla Emma en la secouant et en l'appelant.

Emma finit par se réveiller en râlant avant de s'asseoir et d'allumer la lumière.

-Ca ne va pas ? Demanda - t - elle inquiète en regardant l'heure.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

-C'est réussi...

-Je veux y aller. Tu as peut-être raison et peut-être que je réussirai à faire manger Aquilon.

-Qu... Quoi ?

-Je veux aller le voir.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Si tu restes avec moi, oui.

-Cool, souffla Emma. On partira dès l'aube dans ce cas.

-Non maintenant.

-Hein ?

-Maintenant. Je préfère qu'il n'y ait personne.

-D'accord, conclut Emma après avoir réfléchi quelques instants.

Elle aurait bien dormi un peu plus volontiers, mais elle ne souhaitait pas que Regina change d'avis et il ne faisait de toute façon aucun doute que tous seraient beaucoup plus calmes sans l'agitation habituelle.

Elles prirent la voiture d'Emma et s'en allèrent rapidement. La blonde pouvait sentir la tension émaner par tous les porcs de la brune. Et une fois sorti, cela se fit encore plus ressentir.

Emma alla récupérer quelques pommes à la demande de Regina et elles se rendirent vers le boxe. Une fois arrivée, Emma se mit en retrait afin de laisser interagir ces deux blessés, mais pas trop afin de pouvoir intervenir si l'étalon se montrait dangereux pour la jeune femme en fauteuil roulant.

Regina ouvrit la barrière et trouva le magnifique étalon, éveillé, terré dans un coin du boxe.

Il releva la tête et lorsqu'il croisa son regard avec celui de Regina, celle - ci sortie deux pommes : l'une dans laquelle elle croqua et l'autre qu'elle tendit à Aquilon.

Au bout de quelques crocs dans sa pomme, Aquilon se décida à avancer et à croquer dans la pomme. Il en mangea encore trois avant de se laisser caresser par Regina.

Puis, doucement, elle se recula et tira un peu sous son museau afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il la suive.

Au bout d'une dizaine de mètres, Aquilon se décida enfin à rejoindre Regina. Et tous deux marchèrent côte à côte durant une quinzaine de minutes. Puis Aquilon se mit à galoper tranquillement sous le regard adorateur d'Emma et de Regina.

Et cela dura encore quatre semaines. Emma et Régina venaient avant l'arrivée de tout le monde et s'occuper d'Aquilon : elles le lavaient, le faisaient manger, le sortaient et elles commençaient à le dresser, développant ainsi sa confiance envers Emma.

Et puis un matin, elles décidèrent qu'il était temps d'essayer de le monter.

Elles avaient déjà un petit peu préparé Aquilon en l'habituant lors des balades au tapis. Et après plusieurs essais infructueux, Emma réussit finalement à mettre la selle.

Elles avaient par ailleurs demandé à Henry et Roland de venir avec elles au cas où Aquilon devenait dangereux, afin de le maîtriser. Et heureusement.

Lorsqu'Emma essaya de monter sur Aquilon, il faisait déjà jours et elle dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de réussir à monter.

Mais lorsque l'étalon constata que Regina était là il se calma instantanément. Il dût penser que ce serait la brune qui monterait, car à peine fut - elle à nouveau dans son champ de vision que celui - ci paniqua comprenant que c'était Emma qui était sur son dos.

Il se cabra tout de suite et sauta afin de faire tomber la jeune femme. Emma tint bon dans le but de faire s'épuiser l'animal et de gagner.

Toutefois, ce que personne n'avait vu et entendu était l'arrivée d'August. Ce dernier s'était empressé d'aller chercher ses patrons déjà debouts, Cora et Henry Mills, afin qu'ils puissent voir ce qu'ils se passaient.

Mais en arrivant ils tombèrent sur une scène qui les terrifia tous : Emma sur le dos de l'étalon se faisant malmener, Henry et Roland attendant le feu vert de leurs mères pour intervenir et Regina à quelques mètres du cheval fou.

August, d'une voix forte, hurla à Emma de relâcher la prise. Cette voix fit sursauter tout le monde et fit peur au cheval qui courut vers la barrière pour y plaquer Emma afin de la faire dégager plus rapidement.

De peur pour la santé d'Emma, Regina ne put s'empêcher d'hurler son prénom, commençant à paniquer et à s'avancer vers l'animal.

Finalement au bout de quelques instants encore Emma capitula et se laissa tomber par terre. Aquilon de cabra au dessus de la blonde sous les yeux d'horreurs de tous, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse retomber sur la jeune femme, August réussi à le rattraper au lasso et à le tirer vers lui.

Le cheval devint plus fou que jamais comme hystérique. Regina hurla à August de lâcher ce lasso, mais le palefrenier n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Si bien que la brune ne tint plus et s'avança avec difficulté vers August et attrapa la corde tout en poussant le garçon.

Le cheval fou ne prit pas conscience de l'arrivée de Regina et tira sur la corde tout en se cabrant au dessus de la brune. Celle - ci fut surprise par l'appel de la corde et s'écroula à terre.

La peur brisa les entrailles de tous, mais Aquilon capta ce qu'il venait de se passer et cessa immédiatement de s'agiter. Regina se tira vers l'étalon à bout de souffle, une douleur lancinante dans son dos, et tendit sa main vers l'animal.

Aquilon n'attendit pas et se laissa se faire caresser afin de se faire pardonner. Front contre front, ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant que l'étalon n'aille de l'autre côté du manège afin de laisser les autres s'occuper de Regina.

Emma accourra auprès de Regina pour la prendre dans ses bras vérifiant l'une comme l'autre si elles allaient bien.

-Hey, mon amour. Tu te sens bien ? Demanda Emma.

-Oui et toi ?

\- Oui, je ...

-Bordel, mais qu'est ce qu'il vous as pris. Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer, toutes les deux. Engueula enHenry.S interrompant leur accolade.

-On avait les choses en main jusqu'à ce que Graham ne mette son grain de sel, pesta Emma.

-Pas du tout, ce cheval est enragé. Vous ne pouvez rien faire. Emma je t'aime mais ne sois pas inconsciente où je ne te garderais pas, encore plus si tu met en danger la vie de ma fille.

-Papa, stop. C'est moi qui a amené Emma ici, tous les matins pour qu'elle m'accompagne voir Aquilon. Et c'est moi qui lui ai proposé d'essayer de le monter.

-Toi ? Mais depuis quand revient - tu ici, ma chérie ? Demanda Cora, en posant une main apaisante sur le cou de son mari.

-Cinq semaines.

-Cinq semaines, souffla Henry. S.

-On a réussi à le dompter, il va mieux et il est beaucoup plus calme, expliqua Emma.

-Non, il ne l'est pas. La preuve : si August n'était pas intervenu, Aquilon t'aurait écrasé.

-Tais - toi, gémit soudainement Regina la tête lui tournant. Tu dis n'importe quoi et ... et tu vas lui faire peur, finit - elle basculant en arrière.

-Regina ! Maman !

-Regina, qu'est ce que tu as ? Demanda Cora.

-Mal... dos, vous ... tournez...

Henry.S décala Emma pour prendre Regina dans ses bras et courir jusqu'à chez eux pour y déposer la brune, pendant que Roland appelait leur médecin.

Une heure plus tard, le docteur Whale ressortait et rassurait toute la famille. La douleur et la peur qu'avait subi Régina lui avait simplement provoqué une baisse de tension.

Tout le monde fut rassuré, mais cela avait suffit à lancer un grand froid sur toute la famille. Même les garçons s'en voulaient et en voulaient à leurs mères d'avoir été si inconscientes.

Emma et Regina étaient seules contre tous, visiblement. Et trois jours plus tard, Emma revenait chez elle dans une colère sans nom car les Mills avaient décidé de renvoyer Aquilon.

Pour Emma, il n'y avait aucun doute : puisque l'étalon n'avait confiance qu'en Regina alors il fallait que ce soit elle qui le monte.

Mais Regina ne se sentait pas capable de remonter et Henry.S refusait catégoriquement que qui que ce soit d'autre et plus encore sa fille, n'approche l'animal fou.

Regina et Emma avaient donc passées une soirée morose, une semaine morose.

Et puis finalement, elle se décida. Le vendredi soir, elle prétexta avoir beaucoup de travail et demanda à Emma de ne pas l'attendre.

Elle travailla réellement et comme elle en avait pris l'habitude, elle se rendit à 3:30 du matin, au Ranch.

Et heureusement, elle fût très bien accueilli par Aquilon. Elle le sorti et réussi à faire glisser aisément le tapis sur son dos.

Mais s'agissant de la selle, la tâche s'avéra plus dure. Elle avait beau la lancer pour la faire retomber sur le dos du cheval, la selle retombait inexorablement à terre. Mais elle ne se découragea pas et au bout d'un longue heure, elle réussi à positionner la selle.

Il ne restait plus qu'à monter. C'est là qu'elle regretta ne pas avoir appelée Emma. La tâche s'avérait compliquée.

Elle attrapa des ses deux mains le pommeau et le troussequin et se hissa. Mais son manque de force et la hauteur conséquente la fit retomber lourdement, heureusement, sur son fauteuil.

Elle réessaya, mais le résultat fut le même. Son coeur se serra et elle commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux, soudainement découragée.

-Pardon, souffla - t - elle les mains toujours en l'air et le front contre le flanc d'Aquilon.

Ce dernier comprenant, se recula et se mit à genou à côté de Regina, sous les yeux éberlués de celle - ci.

-Okay.

La brune recommença et se hissa bien plus facilement et l'étalon se redressa, lui faisant peur.

De ses mains tremblantes, elle attacha les ceintures qu'elle avait récupéré chez elle, afin de garantir son maintien.

Elle reprit son souffle, doucement, constatant qu'Aquilon était calme et qu'il n'attendait qu'à ce qu'elle se calme aussi.

Et doucement il se mit en marche, tout deux découvrant à nouveau ce bonheur qui leur avait tant manqué.

**SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ**

Lorsqu'Emma, Roland et Henry arrivèrent aux Ranch, ils le découvrit en panique.

Zelena vint à leur rencontre en courant.

-Bon sang ! Vous êtes là ! On a cru que vous étiez parti avec Aquilon.

-Quoi ?

-Aquilon a disparu.

-Comment - ça disparu ?! Demanda Emma en se rendant dans son box.

-Emma, c'est toi qui a sorti Aquilon ? Demanda Henry.S.

-Non, on vient d'arriv...

-HEY ! VITE ! FAUT QUE VOUS VENIEZ VOIR, hurlèrent August et Zelena.

Tout le monde sortis et virent Aquilon sur la colline, au loin, galoper. Mais le plus impressionnant, fut de constater que la cavalière était belle et bien Regina qui arrivait au galop.

Elle arriva rapidement à eux et s'arrêta devant eux.

-Mon dieu ! Regina, cria Cora en voyant sa fille arrivée, un sourire éclatant.

-Tu as réussi à monter Aquilon, s'exclama Roland euphorique.

-Oui, il a était très calme et attentif, répondit - elle, essoufflée par sa course. Papa, ne le vend pas, s'il te plaît. Il est calme et doux, tu vois. Sollicita la brune au vieil homme resté silencieux.

-Bien, bien mais tu t'en occupera, capitula le vieil homme face à tous les regards de chien battu devant lui.

-Emma, vient m'aider à descendre s'il te plaît.

Emma acquiesca, fière de sa compagne et l'aida à descendre. Puis, pressée par les questions de sa famille, elle raconta comment elle avait réussi à monter Aquilon et comment s'était passée sa balade.

La jeune était rayonnante et cela faisait bien longtemps que personne ne l'avait vu sourire autant sans que ce ne soit Emma qui ne lui procure ce bien-être.

**SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ**

Six mois plus tard, lors d'une balade à cheval, Emma demanda Regina en mariage.

Le mariage s'organisa rapidement et elles furent mariés dans les deux mois qui suivirent, au Ranch.

Regina continua de travailler dans sa maison d'architecture, mais passait tous les jours pour monter Aquilon, sauf exception.

Seule Emma, en dehors de Regina, arrivait à dompter l'étalon. Et très vite, Emma fut reconnue dans tout le pays comme étant une dresseuse de chevaux hors pairs, et ses services ne cessaient d'être sollicités.

Finalement, elles finirent leurs vies dans l'amour et les chevaux, héritant du Ranch à la mort d'Henry et de Cora. Cette étape fut très difficile à accepter pour tout le monde, mais leur amour résista.

Quand à Henry et Rolland, ils se marièrent sept ans après leurs mères, suite à la demande de Roland.

Roland fit une formation pour être dresseur, tandis qu'Henry devint vétérinaire. Ils eurent deux petites filles, Tia et Aquira et un petit garçon, Tom.

Et à la mort de leurs mères, ils heritèrent avec la fille de Zelena du Ranch.

Regina était morte la première, d'un arrêt cardiaque et Emma avait succombé quelques heures plus tard, son coeur ne supportant pas d'être séparé de son âme soeur.

_**FIN**_


End file.
